REVENGE TIME DINOZZO STYLE
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Tony seeks revenge on the previous night's activities. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.
1. Prologue

**REVENGE TIME – DINOZZO STYLE **

(Sequel to "Stuck by the Seat of his Pants")

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony seeks revenge on the previous night's activities.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

Prologue:

By the time Tony arrived back to work the next day the signs of his previous night's embarrassment and humiliation were gone and the only indication that remained were the tingling in his backside from the impromptu paddling at the hands of Gibbs.

He looked cautiously at the chair now residing at McGee's desk half expecting to find the tatters remains of his pants and briefs but finding only then that they had been removed and the chair was back to normal.

He warily lowered himself in his chair wincing as his sore backside made contact with the thinly cushioned seat of his chair.

"AHHHH, I should have brought a pillow from home to sit in; maybe I can borrow one from Abbs," he murmured.

"Not going to happen, DiNozzo," responded Gibbs as he walked up. "I want you to learn from last night and I figure that a sitting on a sore bottom might help you realize that pranking doesn't pay here."

"Yes, Boss," Tony responded automatically but added at Gibbs continued glare, "It won't happened again, Boss."

"I know because if it does …your butt is toast, literally and figuratively. Do I make myself clear, DiNozzo?' he said sternly.

"Yes, Boss."

"Then get to work on finishing your report. I want it to be the first thing I see when I return from my coffee run," Gibbs ordered as he headed for the elevator.

"On it, Boss," replied Tony as he picked up his nearly finished report and began to type. That was all he had left to do yesterday when he thought to delay it with the superglue prank on McGee. As he thought back to the night before as the scene playing itself out for him and he realized that the prank would have worked except for the innocent bump from Ziva and his eyes narrowed as he realized that he had been the one that had been pranked.

"Ziva," he hissed to himself, "it's your fault that I had to suffer so. Well, it's an eye for an eye and I will have my revenge on you only this time it will be at your expense," and with that Tony began to plan.


	2. Chapter 1

**REVENGE TIME – DINOZZO STYLE**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony seeks revenge on the previous night's activities. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

Chapter 1

Tony had been trying to come up with a plan to get Ziva in trouble when he came across a video on YouTube dealing with practical jokes. He searched through the many offered before coming upon the one that he thought could cost Ziva the most embarrassment; and all it would take was a carbonated soft drink in a bottle with a screw top and a piece of Mentos candy. Now if he timed it just right he could get Ziva back and embarrass her, too.

"I'm going for some food," announced Tony. Can I pick up some for anyone else?" he asked. Ziva, McGee and even Gibbs took him up on his offer and Tony was out of the building with orders for pizza for everyone. He made only one change in his normal behavior he brought back not only the pizza but a couple of liters of Diet Coke and a cooler of ice.

As he walked in heavy laden with food and drink he found his team working hard with Gibbs no where in sight; he was delighted to find that Abby and Ducky had joined them. "Hey guys, I brought a couple of extra pizza just in case you two were going to eat with us," Tony said to Abby and Ducky.

"Where is Gibbs?" he asked, guessing the answer.

"He left only a few minutes ago for coffee," Ziva was quick to answer.

"Abs, would you start filling up the cups with ice; while I get the pizza out," Tony asked innocently.

"Sure Tony," responded Abby as she quickly began to fill up the paper cups with ice.

Tony waited until he heard the ping of the elevator before he turned to Ziva and asked innocently, "Ziva, that's got to be the boss, would you mind opening the coke and pouring the soda?"

He stood back a few steps as Ziva started to open the bottle and then it exploded with the cola shooting up into the room and Ziva trying unsuccessfully to get it under control and get out of its line of fire at the same time. By the time the cola stopped spurting out Ziva had been drenched with the cola and Gibbs was wearing his cup of coffee.

"DAVID!! What is the hell do you think you are doing!!" roared Gibbs as he looked down at the mess covering his squad room.

Ziva looked at him in shock; "what made it do that?' she asked in confusion.

"You shook it up!" replied Gibbs, "did you think it would be funny for me to wear my coffee," he asked sarcastically?

"What does shaking it have anything to do with it spurting out like that?" she asked with confusion.

"Are you telling me that you didn't know what shaking a carbonated drink would do," asked Gibbs sarcastically.

"Gibbs, she wasn't born here; she really might not know," replied Abby.

"But I didn't shake it up," argued Ziva, "and why would I want to have the drink all over me, too?" She added as she understood the accusation.

"Gibbs take it easy….Ziva didn't do anything wrong. She just opened the bottle and it exploded…I can't explain it," defended Ducky.

"Well, we need to clean this mess up. Ziva, do you have any clean clothes you can change into?" Gibbs asked in a calmer voice.

Tony was ecstatic…it worked and he had even managed to take a few pictures of the explosion with his cellphone camera. No one had seen him; they had all been too focused on the explosion to notice what he had been doing. 'I got you Ziva,' thought Tony with glee.

Unbeknown to Tony Abby had watched with interest as the coke had exploded and had absconded with the bottle as soon as it had stopped spurting. She had to know why it had exploded and figured that the only way that would happen would be if she ran tests on its

contents and that is what she did while the others cleaned up the mess.

By the time Gibbs and Ziva reappeared wearing clean they found the squad room back to normal and the majority of the mess cleaned up. They would leave the rest for the cleaning crew but the coke explosion had put a damper on the night and Gibbs had sent everyone home for the night with the instructions to be on time the next morning.


	3. Chapter 2

**REVENGE TIME – DINOZZO STYLE**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony seeks revenge on the previous night's activities. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

Chapter 2

Tony was showing McGee the pictures he had taken of the accident when Ziva breezed in. "You took pictures," exclaimed McGee, "why?"

"It was funny watching Ziva trying to stop the flow of coca-cola; I wanted to keep it for eternity," explained Tony with glee.

"You remember how you felt when you took the film of the chick fight," asked Tony. McGee nodded. "Well, I felt the same about this with Ziva, especially after the super glue incident a few days ago," Tony added.

"What are you two looking at Tony?" asked Ziva as he walked up.

Tony turned around showing her the pictures he took of her and the exploding coke, "just these, Zee-Vah."

Ziva took one look and exclaimed, "You took pictures of what happened last night!"

"Yep, I guess that makes us even about what happened the other night; of course this was an accident and what happened the other night was because you bumped me," Tony returned hotly.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and said, "You are enjoying this too much Tony. Did you have something to do with the bottle exploding last night," she accused.

"Oh, come on Ziva…that was an accident. You opened the bottle, not me," Tony said as he defended himself. "You must have shaken it; not realizing what would happen afterall our customs are different than yours."

"How are our customs different from Ziva's, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs as we walked by carrying a full cup of coffee.

"I was just explaining how she must have shaken the bottle last night to make it spew cola the way it did. Since she isn't from this country she probably didn't know what would happen," Tony hastened to explain.

"He's right, Ziva. You probably didn't know about the shaking of a bottle of carbonate soda would cause it to explode as it did last night," Gibbs said before turning his gaze back on Tony.

"She probably didn't know but I bet you did DiNozzo. Did you shake the bottle ahead of time so that it would explode like that?"

"No, Boss," cried Tony in horror. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe to get David back after the super glue incident the other night," replied Gibbs seriously.

"But you got your coffee spilt on you, too. A person would be suicidal to prank you, boss; especially while you have coffee in your hand," cried Tony.

"You're damn right! It must have been an accident David. Let's get to work, people," he added efficiently closing the conversation.

Tony turned his phone off and returned to his desk knowing that he had been almost caught.

Gibbs still had his team going over cold cases until something recent came up when his cell phone rang. "Gibbs," he barked and after listening for a while suddenly got up and headed for the elevator. "I'm going to see Abby; I'll be right back."

"I wonder what Abby is working on?" Tony remarked to his two team mates.

Ziva looked up ad shook her head, "Maybe it's a confirmation on an old case," and returned to her file.

Tony nodded, "that must be it and turned on his phone to look at the pictures again. "You really looked pissed, Ziva, when the cola exploded out of the bottle," he said with a grin.

"TONY!


	4. Chapter 3

**REVENGE TIME – DINOZZO STYLE**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony seeks revenge on the previous night's activities. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

Chapter 3

"What is it that you wanted to show me Abbs?" asked Gibbs as he entered with a Caf-Pow in his hand.

"Well, last night when the cola bottle exploded I got curious on why it did that," she explained, "so I ran a few tests on the composition and found that the liquid contained some other elements than what should have been there."

That got Gibbs interest at once and he leaned in closer. "What else did it contain?"

"Just this," Abby explained as she showed him all of the added ingredients. "These ingredients can also be found in a type of candy called Mentos. Now the interesting part is when these two sets of ingredients are combined they cause an interesting development."

"They cause the liquid to spew out?" guessed Gibbs. "Then the bottle was tampered with?"

"Oh, yes," replied Abby. "Also while I was examining the bottle I found this," she added as she held up an evidence bag containing a thread.

Gibbs took it and asked, "where did you find it?"

"In the bottle of soda, Gibbs."

"Why would someone sabotage a bottle of soda? Was this just an experiment for something worse?" Gibbs asked seriously, "could it had been a practice run for a terrorist?"

"No, I don't think it was any terrorist plot," she simply replied.

"Then what was it, if not that. You have already proved that it wasn't an accident."

Abby didn't answer right off alerting Gibbs that she had further information that she didn't want to share. "Abbs, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to get anyone is trouble, Gibbs, but I think this was a practical joke," she admitted. Gibbs stared at her before repeating,

"A PRATICAL JOKE?"

Abby nodded regret showing in her expression.

"Who?"

Abby remained silent.

"McGee?"

"Of course, not," replied Abby indignant.

"I know Ziva wouldn't do it to herself and that only leaves…DiNozzo.

Did Tony do this?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I don't know for sure but I know how it was done," she said apologetically.

"How?"

"Well, once I suspected that it was a prank I started to surf the internet and happened upon a homemade video where an exploding Coke bottle was featured and what happened on the video is exactly what happened when Ziva opened the bottle…here I'll show you," Abby said as she quickly found the site and showed Gibbs the video.

"Abby I want you to send that address to McGee with the instructions to play it on the plasma at my command. Then I will be able to see if Tony is the culprit."

"Gibbs, if it was Tony, what are you going to do to him?"

"Roast his butt!" Gibbs replied cryptically before walking out of the room.

"Poor Tony," she thought as she quickly did as he commanded.

When Gibbs arrived Tony barely had time to hide his phone and get back to work, before Gibbs cleared his voice.

"Hey, DiNozzo; does this look familiar?" Gibbs asked as he nodded to McGee to start the video.

Tony looked up curiously until he saw the video featuring the prank he had duplicated on Ziva and moaned. His goose was definitely cooked. Now he thought frantically for any means to keep it from being burned to badly.

Ziva looked up alerted by Tony's moan and watched as the prank continued to play out before her very eyes and she exclaimed angrily,  
"TONY! You were the cause of why the cola exploded on me last night."

"And the cause of my spilling my coffee on me!" added Gibbs angrily.

Tony looked into the eyes or both Ziva and his boss and tried to justify his actions, "It was only a joke, Boss. I admit that it got a little out of hand; but I didn't mean for you to get caught up in it!"

"But you did me," said Ziva furiously, "that's what you are really saying, isn't it Tony."

"Why not, you were the one that caused me to sit in the super glue two nights ago, cut my Armani pants and expose myself to you all. I just wanted a little revenge and cause you some embarrassment for a change," Tony said hotly.

"And it all backfired, again. It will be your butt that faces the heat, To-neee," spat Ziva. "I only wish I could be the bee in the room and watch it and take pictures like you did of me last night," she added wishfully.

"It is 'fly on the wall, Ziva,' corrected McGee automatically.

Ziva nodded and said, "Fly then…I just wish I could take pictures of you getting your butt…"

"Roasted?" supplied Gibbs innocently.

"Yes, roasted; Thanks you Gibbs for supplying me with the right word," Ziva finished.

"Well, you can't?" replied Tony.

"Who says that you can't Ziva?" asked Gibbs dangerously.

"BOSS! NO!! You can't be serious," cried Tony.

"Oh, but I am, DiNozzo. You forget that I was the one wearing my 'hot' coffee when it was all over with and I have the authority to do what I want," he stated quietly.

"B-But….b-but…b-but," stuttered Tony at the idea of being filmed having his butt roasted by Gibbs, wasn't what he had in mind when he thought to prank Ziva.

"In fact, I may even let her choose what to use on your butt; since she was the injured party," he added sarcastically.

"Gibbs, how did you find out that it was Tony?" asked Ziva inquiringly. "You had declared it only an accident an hour ago."

"It was Abby that discovered the truth," enlightened Gibbs.

"ABBS?" cried Tony with a look of betrayal on his face.

"Oh, she didn't tell on you specifically DiNozzo; she was just so intrigued with the incident that she just had to find the reason why

the cola exploded and once she realized that it was a prank she began to search the internet and eventually found the site where that video was featured. At first we thought that it was a practice run for something more serious…something that might have terrorist connections," Gibbs said sternly.

"Abby didn't tell on me?" Tony asked relieved.

"No she refused to answer even when I asked her point blank; it was only after I used the element of elimination that you had to be the one involved. Watching your expression just now while you watched the video was the confirmation I sought," Gibbs explained further.

"Now that all has been explained, Ziva, would you join DiNozzo and me down in autopsy, for the roasting," ordered Gibbs as Tony got up and led the way.


	5. Chapter 4

**REVENGE TIME – DINOZZO STYLE**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony seeks revenge on the previous night's activities. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:**

NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

Chapter 4

When a dejectedly Tony, a happy Ziva and a grim Gibbs entered his autopsy room Ducky knew something was wrong. "Jethro what is wrong?" he asked as he moved towards the group.

"Is Tony hurt? But if he was that wouldn't explain Ziva's happiness," he said as he thought things out before answering himself. "Ohhhh, Tony's not hurt yet, but he's about to be," as he viewed Jethro opening the closet where he keeps the instruments of punishment.

"What did you do this time young Anthony to deserve this punishment," Ducky asked sincerely.

"He was the cause of the prank that was played on me last night, Ducky," replied Ziva. "Abby figured it out and Gibbs caught Tony."

"Abigail told Jethro that Tony was the mastermind of the coke explosion last night? That doesn't sound like something Abigail would do; she is quite loyal to her friends," Ducky stated.

"Well, she didn't actual tell me that DiNozzo was responsible. She was curious on why the cola had exploded and set out to discover why. She probably figured that Tony was the one responsible but she wouldn't confirm it to me; I had to use elimination to give me a name and then when I saw DiNozzo's expression when I showed the video, where he got his original idea from, to the team up on the plasma; his facial expression confirmed it," Jethro explained quickly.

"Okay, that explains Anthony's sadness. Would you please like to inform me why Ziva is here and why she is so happy?"

"Since she was the victim I decided that not only could she pick the instrument to be used she could also view the punishment being carried out!"

"Jethro, could I have a word with you in private?" asked Ducky seriously.

Gibbs nodded and moved towards Ducky. "What's up Duck and don't try to talk me out of doing this," he added.

"I wouldn't think of trying to prevent you from punishing Anthony, but do you think it is wise to let Ziva view it. It might cause more friction between the pair," he explained seriously.

Gibbs looked at the pair in question with amusement before answering, "Nope, and I don't think Ziva is going to stay to watch it all. She really cares for DiNozzo and doesn't want any real harm to come to him. But maybe next time the pranks will be minor."

"Well, in that case lets not let Anthony wait any longer, he looks sick enough as it is," remarked Ducky as he walked back to the pair.

"DINOZZO!" barked Gibbs causing Tony to jump. "I think you know what to do."

Tony moved towards the center autopsy table and leaned up against it and waited for Gibbs to begin.

Gibbs had to stifle a smile as he viewed Tony's response before turning to Ziva and saying. "These are the instruments you can choose from," leading her to another table where he had left a belt, paddle, ruler and cane. "You choose the instrument to be used."

When Ziva actually saw what was about to be used she faltered. It was fun when she was threatening Tony but now as she actually viewed them she didn't know what to do. She picked each one up before turning to Gibbs to admit, "I don't know what one to choose."

"Oh, I can help you with that," Gibbs said as he gathered them all and moved towards Tony.

"DiNozzo, Ziva can't pick the one she wants so I'm going to give her an demonstration of how each feels to you," Gibbs announced bluntly as he swung first the belt against Tony's butt and waited for the response.

"SWAT!"

"Owwwwwwww," Tony cried out as the belt left a burning sensation down the center of his butt.

Gibbs moved quickly and picked up the paddle and let it swing against his target area….

"SMACK!"

"OWWWWWWWW!"

"SWAT!" The ruler made contact with his upper thigh and caused Tony to jump and cry out,

"OOOOWWWWWW!"

Finally Gibbs picked up the cane and swung it to hit mid thigh and butt area and Tony yelled as he came off the table,

"YEOOOOOWWWWWWWCCCHHHHH!"

Gibbs returned to Ziva and asked; "Now that you know the range of pain, which one do you want me to use?"

Ziva looked at Gibbs in shock and shook her head, "I can't choose…you do it," and ran from the room as a tear began to run down her face.

"Ducky, can you give DiNozzo and me a moment to ourselves?"

"Sure Jethro, I'll just go and see about Ziva," he said as he left the pair alone.

"Tony, why do you do these things that causes me to punish you like this?" asked Gibbs curiously.

Tony stoically remained silent. "Are you going to continue, Boss?" he asked instead.

"Is that what you want?"

"To be paddle or worse? Tony asked incredibly as he turned around to face Gibbs. "Why would anybody want that?"

Gibbs didn't answer; he continued to stare at Tony as he took in Tony's appearance and facial expression. He looked like a scared little boy wanting only to be loved and sighed.

"What did your father do to you when you were disobedient?" he asked suddenly catching Tony by surprise.

"Uh…my father?" Tony asked stupidly as he tried to think. "He usually got a servant do it. Most of the time he didn't have the time to even spank me; although, I tried several times to force him to do something physical with me. I figure that any contact was better than none," he admitted finally.

"So you are trying to do the same with me; by doing these stupid stunts you are trying for the physical contact you craved as a child?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders as he thought, "Maybe."

"Tony, I'm not your father; but if you like I can be a caring older brother."

Tony smiled and said, "I would like that; thanks, Boss."

Gibbs lightly tapped the back of Tony's head and said, "My pleasure, Tony."

Tony then asked hopefully, "Does this mean I'm off the hook for the prank?"

Gibbs casually picked up the paddle and answered, "Nope, you forgot about Rule # 23."

"What does this have to do with messing with a marine's coffee?" Tony exclaimed.

"Your prank was the ultimate cause for me to spill it," Gibbs replied as he began to paddle Tony.

SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK…SMACK!

"OWWW….OWWW…OWW…OWWW…OWWW…OWWW…OWWW!"

"How many…owww….owwww….are you going….owwww….to give...

owwww…owwww….me?" asked Tony as he yelled out in pain.

"I figure 23 licks for Rule #23 might help you remember to leave my coffee alone," replied Gibbs evilly.

"BOSSSSSSS…….NOOOOOOOOO……..OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The End


End file.
